


Lies of Love

by ForeverAlone5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Gen, Lies, Mentions of break ups, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAlone5/pseuds/ForeverAlone5
Summary: Sometimes... a lie is better than the truth.





	Lies of Love

The mindscape was a mess, to say the least.

Ever since Thomas and  _he_  broke up, the sides’ and Thomas’ lives have been in shambles. Literally and figuratively.

Rooms were breaking apart. The neutral commons were getting greyer and greyer as no one came in and maintained it.

Deceit was sitting there right now. Bowler cap off and on the coat rack, cape messily thrown off and hanging precariously on the edge of the coach. His hair was a mess, his scales itched and he had even taken off his signature yellow gloves.

It was hell.

“D,” came Virgil’s loud grumble.

Deceit looked up, up, up to meet Anxiety’s violet eyes, glaring down at him in concern. His black hoodie was zipped up, hood over his face and hair falling in front of his forehead. His under eye-bags were darkening with each second, making him look like a raccoon.

“Anxiety.” Deceit nodded in acknowledgement, eyes looking resolutely away after the first meeting.

“Deceit, I-” Virgil’s intensified voice was echoing off the walls, causing small earthquakes with picture frames and posters falling off the walls. Deceit didn’t care.

“Yes, I’ll do  _whatever_  you want from me.” Deceit drawled, glaring at the ripped black jeans in front of him.

“This isn’t the time, D,” Virgil growled. “Everyone is a fucking mess. Logic’s stuck in his room, trying to figure out what we did wrong. Creativity is trying to get him back. The others are locked in their rooms, and Morality is  _still_  bawling his eyes out, turning greyer and greyer by the second!”

“I know.” Deceit winced.

Anxiety sighed, shooting up an inch. “Fuck.” The ceiling grew to accommodate him. “I didn’t mean it like that, D. You know what I meant.”

“No.”

“D, just- can you go check up on Thomas, please?”

Deceit shot his head up, the last word giving him pause and, seeing the concerned and sincere violet eyes, he made up his mind. “I- I-  _yes, I will_.”

He sunk out.

* * *

Deceit appeared in the dark living room of Thomas’. His usual costume was still on him, the mess that he was before a thing of the past. The TV was on in the background, clothes and food were strewn across the floor, table and couch.

It was habitable, no clear mould in sight. But it was a warzone to walk through.

The lying side scanned the room. There! On the couch, huddled by blankets and pillows was a trembling form, obviously Thomas.

He walked over carefully, making sure not to make any loud noises. Waving his hand assuredly, the mess in the living room was cleared enough that someone could walk forward.

There were muffled sobs, and Deceit could feel the sting of tears trying to form behind his eyes. He conjured a handkerchief, making sure to dab away the salty tears.

He took a deep breath, hissing out worriedly, “Thomasss.”

Thomas froze, sobs cut off. He seemed to be holding his breath.

“Fuck,” Deceit hissed under his breath. He got closer, a hand hovering over Thomas’ hunched form. “I’m  _not_  going to touch your shoulder now.  _Do_  worry.”

Deceit couldn’t hear any response, so he marched forward determinedly. The bundle of blankets shifted slightly but didn’t otherwise move the closer Deceit got.

“What do you want, Deceit?” Thomas croaked from underneath the blankets, just as Deceit put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“ _Everything_.”

“Liar,” Thomas laughed wetly, scrubbing his face with the blanket. His voice was congested from the tears, scratchy and wet. Deceit looked down at Thomas, red-faced with obvious tear tracks on his cheeks.

He gave him a tissue. “Obviously. I didn’t want to check up on you, I wasn’t told, but I didn’t want to go anyway.”

“Thanks,” Thomas said as dryly as he could.

The two sat in tense silence, waiting for the other to say something.

Thomas broke the silence first. “I just- Why did he break up with me? Was it my fault? Was I too much? Was I too little? Did I do something wrong? Did he fall out of love with me? I- I know we argued, but I didn’t realize that it was that bad.”

_Liar_ , Deceit wanted to say. Thomas knew how fragile their relationship had been with him. He kept quiet.

“And- and was it because sometimes I didn’t want to go out with him and just cuddle and watch some TV? I just- where did it go  _wrong_?”

“I don’t know,” Deceit said, millions and millions of other thoughts, other reasons racing through his mind. “But it’s not your fault.”

“R-right,” Thomas nodded. “It’s not. It’s not.”

“It’s not,” Deceit repeated soothingly. He curled his arms around Thomas’ shoulders, pulling him in gently. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Everything is going to be okay,” Thomas repeated shakily. He clung onto Deceit’s shoulders tightly, as if his life depended on it. “It’s just- I miss him so much. I want him back. I love him!”

“I know, I know, but he doesn’t love you anymore, Thomas. Not anymore.”

“I love him, I love him, I love-” Thomas broke down, crying into Deceit’s shoulder. He sobbed uncontrollably, words jumbled and uncontained.

Deceit held back his tears, rubbing soothing circles on Thomas’ back, repeating how he would be okay over and over again. The same mindless dribble that Deceit knew Thomas needed.

“Everything is going to be okay…” Deceit cooed. He could feel Thomas’ hands going limp, the grip on his shoulders not as tight as before. The sobs were starting to die down, barely there murmurs of love and apologies.

Deceit rocked the two back and forth until, finally, Thomas had fallen asleep. Hands limp and tear stains visible.

The snake-like side carefully repositioned Thomas onto his back, making sure his head was placed comfortably down. He covered him with a blanket, tucking him in securely and tightly.

His heart warmed in his chest when Thomas reached out for him as he was letting him go. It broke again when he realized that Thomas just wanted him.

Something wet penetrated his gloves, and Deceit reached up to feel tears falling down his cheeks. He sucked in a shuddering breath, wiping harshly away at those tears before giving up and letting them fall silently.

“Deceit,” came a low rumble. He didn’t turn around, knowing that it was Virgil. The tears fell harder.

“D,” Virgil said again, gentler, kinder, and the tears turned to quiet sobs. Footsteps thudded dangerously close, a hand on Deceit’s shoulder and he was gone, sobbing into Virgil’s arms.

“I know,” Virgil murmured, back to normal size, stroking his hair and holding him tight. “I know.”

* * *

 

Much, much later, Deceit was in control of himself once again. He righted his costume, pulling his gloves down.

He stood up on shaky legs, waving away Virgil’s concern. He dusted off his shirt, adjusting his cape. “Well then, shall we?”

Holding out a hand, Deceit looked at Virgil, head tilted and eyebrow raised.

“Those lies you told Thomas….”

“I know.”

“I hate this.”

“I know.”

“Lies are dangerous, especially this kind.”

“I know, but sometimes… sometimes it’s best to let sleeping dogs lie.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @parano–vigilant‘s post:
> 
> https://parano--vigilant.tumblr.com/post/182350821688/sometimes-you-need-the-reassurance-even-though-you! 
> 
> Obviously, this isn’t real life, I do not know what happened, nor do I want to. This whole entire scenario was created for creativity’s sake. I do not intend to hurt anyone in this fictional scenario. My tumblr is @rubyredsparks! Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Goodbye, bye, bye!


End file.
